The Story of Kidwell rough draft
by NightWing0w0
Summary: This is a story about a teacher that is making fun of him basically. Their is some inappropriate language such as swears, but hope you enjoy it. This is my first story and please give me feed back. Thank you, NightWing0w0


It was a long, long time ago when Michael Kidwell first arose. He was a perfectly healthy baby however two things were off. 1st: He had awoken giving verbal warnings. 2nd: He was an ugly baby, blind like a bat, stupid like a chicken, and deaf like … like an old person without the hearing aid. He was born and raised with the dinosaurs and his ugly powers, unfortunately, helped him survive the asteroid that killed the dinosaurs.

In 2009 I stood upon his door. I had no clue what I was about to face. I felt a chill before I even entered the classroom. He was a retard and everyone hated him by the end of the school year, but let's not worry about that now. As I entered the classroom I smelled the retard: didn't put on enough deodorant, smelled gross, and that this year will be a LONG YEAR! The first month or so I needed to be a teacher's pet by my main instincts, but after that I threw that book in the garbage and had some fun with "Mr. Kidwell". Some people called him "Mr. Kidhell", "Mr. Bitchwell", and even "Mr. Bitchhell". Mainly I called him Kidhell because it is a hell for kids.

The best part was annoying him. You have not annoyed anyone like you would to him! The teacher next to him was a teacher named Ms. Scannell who I luckily had 2nd and 3rd. Why is that good? Because I got to see those classes get yelled at by her. It was SO FUNNY, it was 10 times funnier than LMFAO! But I found it amusing to sit right by the door and peeve her off while she is teaching and while I am in the hell for kids. Toward the end of the year, we were working on a project and this huge retarded guy named Michael took our table's tape. (That day ALL of his classes were noise.) And Mr. Kidwell told me to work, I practically yelled," Well I can't do my work because **MICHAEL****TOOK**** THE ****TAPE!**" And from what I heard from those who were in Ms. Scannell's class is that they heard it and she rolled her eyes. That was a huge accomplishment to me plus it was SO much fun.

Another good time was when Mr. Kidwell took us to the theater on the school's property and I sat with my friends. On the chair was names of people who helped donate money for the theater to be built. On the seat I had, I saw the name Bo Fick engraved in the arm rest. Thus the reason why sometimes I say," Have a Bo-Fick-Tastical day!"

Now time to say the death that everyone wishes to have upon this teacher. For My dream death for Kidhell, while I am getting a "Verbal Warning" A guy will take his slingshot and fling a pencil through his eye and out the back of his head then all adult staff will leave school campus for some weird reason leaving all kids and Mr. Kidhell's body. What I will do is I will use the speaker and make an announcement that Bitchwell is dead and I will give them a weapon of their choice to shoot him for $5 every 2 minuets. I will have a bazooka, shotgun, machinegun, grenade, and MUCH, MUCH MORE! That is not it, once everyone will get to do that, I will bring his ashes to heaven for 1 second than I will burry them in HELL my self…. After that I will dig them up to dance on them, stomp on them, blow them up, then burry them again. Than I will find his spirit to give it the beating of a life time! And watch it get rejected by heaven and follow it to hell to get the ashes once more. To sell them to this guy that will explode them on Mythbusters! :D

More about the author:

My name is Lauren Marks and just last year I had to face this stupid teacher. From this I made him look really good but he was not a real threat he spoke softly unless he was really mad. I took his class real sarcastically. I tried to get just written warnings because it was fun but I hit it too hard and he gave me a detention. And on was twin day and I asked foe a written warning and he almost called my mom. Usually in that class people would compete to get the longest detention but no one can compete with Cj Enos in 6th period stem, our class was 5th period. I am so glad I don't have him this year :D. Please let me know what you think of it and I will try to change it for it to be an enjoyable read, and don't leave rude comments, this is my first story. I would appreciate it if you by kind to tell me what is wrong rather than to bust this and be rude. Thank you!

-NightWing0w0


End file.
